


Sweater weather

by SmallGrumpy



Series: Avengers family fluff [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallGrumpy/pseuds/SmallGrumpy
Summary: Peter is caught in the rain while on patrol, when he gets back the avengers decide that this is sweater weather, and therefore the perfect time for hot chocolate and a movie marathon. Superfamily fluff ensues.





	Sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> Exams are finished for the semester so I am going to try and post more. I hope you enjoy.

Peter smelled the rain before he felt it, the air was heavy and the sky was grey. He sat on top a apartment building looking over the city, it was Friday but Peter had had the the day off so he slept in and then trained with Tasha. It was about 3 in the afternoon and he had decided to head home when he felt the first drop of rain. He stood on the edge of the roof and looked up to the sky, he opened his arms like he was giving someone a hug. Peter always liked the rain, it felt like it was washing away whatever had happened during the day and you could start again when you saw the rainbow. The rain was starting to fall faster and it was a lot more then just a sprinkle. In less then a minute Peter was drenched and shivering, it was fall and it wasn't exactly warm out. Peter slowly made his way down the side of the building trying not to fall, his grip was incredible but it didn't do so well when it was raining. He quickly realized he couldn't web home because it was to dangerous and his dads would kill him if he did something irresponsible. He definitely couldn't just walk home, he went out to patrol from the tower which means he didn't have clothes to change into and he refused to walk home in his suit. He slid down the wall in a semi-clean ally and pulled out his phone. His dad picked up after 4 rings, "Hey Petey-pie! Are you coming home?" Tony asked."Dad have you looked outside lately? Because it's raining and it's too sad to see spiderman walk home" Peter heard some rustling on the other end, "I'll ask Happy to come pick you up. Where- Never mind I'll just use the tracker." Tony said quickly."You put a tracker in my suit!" Peter screeched into the phone. Tony chuckled, "I'm your father and I built your suit, of course there's a tracker in it. Happy's on his way kiddo just give him 5 minutes." "Okay dad" Peter replied exasperated.

He waited until he heard the horn of a very familiar car. He jumped up from his spot and quickly slipped into the back of his dads black Audi, at this point it felt like he was in ice for 70 years like pops, and his lips were blue. He pulled off his mask and his rain soaked hair stuck to his forehead, "Pete, are you ok?" Happy asked, Peter could see the concern in his eyes. "Yeah I'm just a little cold uncle Happy" Peter assured. Happy looked at him disbelievingly and sighed, "Kid listen. What did we say about lying?" "'Not to lie because people can't read my mind and then I will never get anything'" Peter mono toned. Happy reached into the backseat and opened the storage unit beside Peter. He pulled out a fleece blanket and gave it to Peter, Happy then turned up the heat to full blast. "ETA 4 minutes Pete. You okay back there?" Happy questioned. "Yeah I'm getting warmer. thanks uncle Happy". Peter said, his words didn't stutter out as much this time around.

Happy pulled into the underground garage and opened the door to help Peter out. He tucked Peter under his arm and lead him into the elevator. "Master Peter it appears that your body temperature is below safe levels. I believe it would be in your best interest to raise your body temperature as soon as possible." Jarvis cautioned. "Thanks Jarvis" Peter whimpered, he began to shiver again with even more fervor. Peter turned his head and pushed it against his uncles chest. Happy looked down with sympathetic eyes and rested his on top of Peters head. The doors opened to the common floor and they were bombarded with the smells, sounds, and heat of everyone in the kitchen. "Peter! What happened?" Pops demanded. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned toward the elevator, their jaws dropped and they rushed forward. Steve grabbed Peter and rubbed his hands up and down his arms trying to warm him up. "It's cold and raining" Peter stated. Natasha and Clint smirked at each other their eyes stilled held concern in them, "Do you know what this means?" Clint asked as he bounced on his heals. Tony looked up from where he was staring at Peter, "What?" he questioned. "Big sweaters, hot chocolate, and movies!" he exclaimed. Peter looked up excitedly and pumped his fists into the air tiredly. "Ok" Wanda said, "You have 30 minutes, get comfortable, I'll make everyone hot chocolate, we'll order in and watch a movie." Everyone rushed to prepare, leaving only Wanda in the common room staring at the ceiling with an exasperated expression on her face.

30 minutes later everyone was seated in the common room, Peter was snuggled up between Tony and Steve. Steve's arm was over the back of the couch and Peter was tucked against his open side. Peter also had his feet curled under Tony's legs to keep them warm. He had on a pair of black sweatpants he stole from Tony that were to big for him, but warm, and a ginormous sweater he had stolen from pops. Natasha sat on the floor in front on Peter with Clint's head on her lap, a duvet was thrown over them. Vision and Wanda sat in a large beanie bag chair that they pulled closer to the couch. Bruce had taken a seat next to Tony which was not a surprise. They coffee table had 6 steaming hot chocolates on it and a coffee for Tony because he refused to drink anything else. Everyone had pizza on a plate and they waited for the movie to begin. It was Clint's choice and it was no surprise he choose robin hood. Peter still was not as warm as he should be so cuddled closer to Steve and dug his feet further under Tony's thighs, "You still Cold baby boy?" Steve coed. Peter pouted at the name but nodded his head in response. Tony stood up and Peter whimper but his dad came back quickly after grabbing a fuzzy blanket from the hall closet. He tucked it around his son, kissed him on the top of his head and sat back down. It was at about the halfway mark in the movie that Peter started sniffling, he sneezed a couple of times but was to tired to get up to grab a tissue. Almost like magic Steve produced a tissue and wiped Peters nose like he was a child. Peter grumbled but his father just kissed his temple and pulled him further in to his chest. They sat back and refocused their attention to the movie.

As the ending credits rolled Tony yawned and sat up straighter to assess who was awake or not. It looked like he was the only one still up, he looked over to his husband and son. Peter was drooling all over Steve's chest, and Steve's hand was still holding Peter's head against him. Tony decided not to wake anyone up, the next day was Saturday and they had nothing planned. He reached over Peter to caress Steve's cheek and he gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He noticed that Peters hair was hanging in his eyes and he smiled to himself, he really needs to get a haircut. He swept the hair out of Peters face and he stirred pressing his head into Tony's hand. Tony chuckled and kissed Peter on his forehead and whispered to him "I really love you kid". Peter smiled slightly in his sleep, "Love you to daddy" he said in response. Tony's breath caught in his throat at his sons words, he didn't think he would ever get used to being this loved. He sat back and closed his eyes preparing to go back to sleep but a thought came to mind, "Jarvis can you save the video of Peter calling me daddy, It's great blackmail" he requested smirking to himself. "Of course boss" Jarvis answered and with that Tony fell back asleep surrounded by all his favorite people.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any tips or even requests in the comments, much appreciated.


End file.
